Fútbol sin reglas
by HOMOFOGAS
Summary: Taiora. Mimato. Kenyako / Fútbol. Cero reglas. Senos al aire. Tacleadas monumentales. Balonazos en la cara. El primer y único gol en su vida. Humillaciones y de más, todo en un partido de mujeres v/s hombres.


**Digimon no nos pertenece, triste realidad :(**

* * *

_Notas para antes de leer: basado en un capítulo de la serie F.R.I.E.N.D.S, aquel en donde es acción de gracias y deciden salir a jugar fútbol americano y luego sale el trofeo Geller. Pues este no es ni fútbol amaricano y mucho menos hay un troll de trofeo xD_

_Sí, nos gusta F.R.I.E.N.D.S xD Por si no lo han notado aún xDDDD_

* * *

**Fútbol sin reglas**

* * *

Verano al fin, vacaciones al fin, libertad al fin…

Y lo que habían planeado desde hace meses, al fin lo habían cumplido. Se habían ido todos a la playa, a pasar unos días todos juntos, como hermanos, bueno, todos menos Davis y T.K, el primero porque se vio obligado a salir con su familia de vacaciones, pese a todos los reclamos y súplicas que había hecho, y el rubio porque estaba enfermo.

Llevaban unos cuantos días ya y todo resultaba de maravilla.

Tai y Sora, por obligación de todos los demás en la cabaña, habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para hacer lo que todos ahí habían denominado como "almuerzayuno".

El moreno, como todo un caballero, llevaba casi todas las bolsas, dejando a Sora cargar con un par de estas y que solo contenían cosas livianas, además de llevarla de la mano, con sus dedos enlazados, como correspondía de parte de un buen novio.

―Hay que hacer algo diferente esta tarde ―sugirió él, había que cambiar la rutina.

―Y qué se te ocurre ―estaba dispuesta a hacer todo para divertirse con su amado novio y sus amigos.

Mientras pensaba y buscaba ideas, volteó hacia otro lado, quizá encontraba alguna actividad para copiarla y hacerla. Y dio justo en el blanco cuando vio un balón de fútbol soccer.

Los ojos le brillaron ante su fabulosa idea.

* * *

―¡Hay que jugar fútbol!

Esa era su magnífica idea.

Gritó el moreno con emoción, obviamente Sora también estaba alegre con su propuesta y Ken. Pues si los tres jugaban fútbol, qué era para ellos.

Mimi torció los labios, por qué de todos los malditos deportes que existen tenía que ser fútbol, hubiese preferido mil veces voleibol playero y mentira, una enorme, ella solo quería broncearse y estar junto con su novio.

Pero ni Matt, ni Yolei, Kari, Joe y ni Izzy eran fans de jugar fútbol, así que sus amigos y su "magnífica" idea se irían al hoyo.

―Y lo mejor de todo es que haremos un equipo de puras mujeres y otro de puros hombres ―esta vez fue Sora la que habló.

Y seguían sin convencerla. Con lo que Mimi no contaba era con que habían convencido a sus dos amigas.

―¡Síii! ―dijo Yolei, que se había convertido en un monstruo con ganas de triunfo. Ella tan competitiva y tan feminista ―es hora de demostrar quiénes son las mejores.

―Pero como somos cuatro mujeres, un hombre no tendrá que jugar ―Sora volteó dirigió su vista hacia los chicos.

Mimi no tendría salvación, pero si veía el lado positivo haría ejercicio. Y era fútbol playero. Así que no tenía nada de malo jugar con sus amigas. Le estaba empezando a ver lo bueno al asunto.

―Por mí no hay problema ―habló Joe, pegándole en el hombro a Izzy ―pueden jugar Tai, Ken, Matt e Izzy. Yo puedo verlos ―culminó con algo de nerviosismo.

El pelirrojo volteó a verlo con una mirada asesina. Ese Joe mostró su superioridad y habló primero, ahora tenía que jugar algo que él no quería jugar.

―Entonces no se diga más ―gritó emocionado el moreno ―hay que jugar fútbol.

* * *

―Vas a perder ―le dijo sonriente.

Sora lo miró fijamente.

Odiaba que Tai fuese tan creído, tan presumido y tan soberbio cuando de jugar fútbol se trataba. Cuando ambos jugaban en el mismo equipo amaba que humillara a sus rivales con palabras y que luego lo demostrara con hechos, pero ahora era todo lo contrario porque la rival era ella.

―Jamás he perdido ―mencionó con soberbia.

Tai rió. ¿Por qué se reía de ella? ―JA ―irónico y petulante ―eso es porque estabas en MÍ EQUIPO ―eso último fue una patada en los ovarios para Sora y fue lo mismo que despertó a su bestia competitiva con hambre de triunfo, con ganas de aplastar al moreno y a todos los hombres presumidos.

―Te ganaré incluso con Mimi en mi equipo ―ella tampoco se dejaba y hasta podía ser más soberbia que el moreno. Contaba con una gran desventaja y eso le daría más mérito a su triunfo.

La castaña la vio con el ceño frunció, enojada obviamente con su comentario tan fuera de lugar, ofensivo y burlesco.

―OYE ―hizo un mohín, bajó sus brazos una y otra vez, ni sabía que decir. En medio berrinche estaba cuando recordó algo importante: Matt tampoco sabía jugar fútbol.

Rió llevándose su mano derecha a la boca para cubrirla, trataba de controlar su risa.

―Matt tampoco sabe jugar ―dijo descaradamente mientras alzaba los hombros alivianada, no era la única mala que jugaría.

El rubio solo le sonrió.

―Kari, tú a la portería. Yolei, tú me pasas el balón y Mimi… tú corre lejos ―todas las chicas asintieron sonrientes.

―Debemos dejar nuestro orgullo arriba. Hay que aplastarlos ―mencionó la aguerrida Yolei.

―Izzy tú serás el portero, solo preocúpate por los tiros de Sora, claro si es que llega ―rodó los ojos.

Era obvio que la pelirroja no iba a pasar por ningún lado, porque jamás lograría quitarles el balón. ―Sean delicados, no vayan a lastimarlas.

Porque son mujeres. Y, pobrecitas, demasiado tendrán con la goliza que darán como para lastimarlas. Quitarles el balón suavemente sería fácil, además no tenían la misma fuerza que ellos.

Por ser unos caballeros les cedieron el balón.

Kari estaba parada en lo que era la portería, Yolei se había desplazado con el balón, Sora la seguía de cerca y Mimi corría quién sabe hasta dónde, no era que los chicos se interesaran mucho por marcarla.

Yolei miró a su alrededor, Ken marcaba a Sora y Tai venía sobre ella. Corrió para acercarse más al marco de Izzy, pero el moreno fue más rápido y hábil que ella, porque leyó su jugada a la perfección: pasarle el balón a Sora, o ellas eran obvias. Pero no tenían variantes al frente. El caso es que ni cuenta se dio cuando perdió el balón.

―¡Gracias! ―gritó Tai, el ladrón de esféricos mientras se alejaba de ella.

―¡Yolei, síguelo!

Exclamó la pelirroja que ella hacía lo mismo… las dos seguían al moreno, que cuando sintió la marca encima le pasó el balón a Matt, ¿Por qué nadie lo marcaba?

Ah, porque Mimi seguía corriendo hacia el otro lado, Kari estaba en la portería, ella y Sora trataban de recuperar la pelota.

El rubio recibió el "envío" de su mejor amigo y con un buen toque, ni siquiera estaba tan cerca de la portería, tiró a gol. Y lo convirtió. Kari ni se inmutó porque pasó muy lejos de ella, al ángulo superior, ni superman llegaba a ese esférico.

Un golazo. Matt ni se despeinó.

Y eso que según Mimi ni sabía jugar. Y de la forma de que todos los hombres festejaban, fueron abrazar al goleador. Aunque sonase gay, pero así lo hacían. El autor del gol en cambio volteó a ver a su novia y de inmediato la señaló con sus dos manos, mientras trotaba hacia donde estaba ella, el gol estaba firmado: para Mimi con amor. Mientras que la castaña se estaba acercando, retrocedió su caminata hacia el infinito y más allá.

―¡Matt tú sabes jugar fútbol! ―hasta ella que nada sabía del deporte pudo darse cuenta que sí lo sabía jugar. Ella corrió, mucho y cuando se detuvo y se giró para ver qué estaba pasando vio el soberbio gol del rubio, porque hasta quiénes no sabían de fútbol debían reconocerlo ―¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Hizo un puchero. Matt alzó los hombros y sonrió. ―Te lo dediqué ―se lo dedicó y se lo dijo con un tono de voz bien coqueto y esa mirada azul tan sensual. Mimi se sonrojó y dio por hecho que sería el mejor partido de fútbol de toda su vida, su novio era inmensamente bueno jugando y le dedicaría todos los goles.

Se sonrojó y flotó por los cielos. ―Aay ―suspiró romántica ―entonces anota más goles ―ladeó su cabeza, bien enamorada.

―¡MIMIIIIIII, ESTÁ JUGANDO CONTRA NOSOTROS! ―gritó horrorizada Miyako, mientras jalaba a su enamorada amiga hacia otro lado, alejándola del enemigo.

Tai a lo lejos le hizo una seña a Sora: iban 1-0 y la goliza apenas comenzaba.

―Mimi, olvida que Matt es tu novio y que lo amas. ¡Concéntrate en el partido! ―zangoloteó a la pobre castaña ―son nuestros rivales y tenemos que ganarles, no lo olvides; orgullo femenino.

Ni esos gritos y regaños harían olvidar que le dedicaron un gol. ―Pero qué quieres que yo haga, yo solo corro.

Yolei rodó los ojos con fastidio. Bueno, eso era cierto. Ella y Sora podían contra Matt, Ken y Tai.

Kari despejó una vez que todos se pusieron en sus posiciones, Sora bajó con el pecho el balón y salió corriendo en busca del arco rival. Yolei mantenía vigilado los movimientos de Ken y de Matt, les patearía el trasero si le era posible. Tai era el que perseguía a la pelirroja de cerca, hizo ademán por robarle el balón, pero ella lo burló y se alejó campantemente.

Ken corrió a auxiliarlo. Ahora era Sora contra dos y como Yolei no era tan rápida como ellos recuperando la pelota, no fue de gran ayuda. Eso sí, cuando quedó de frente con su novio, hizo todo lo que pudo por recuperar lo que era suyo, pero el habilidoso de Ken, se dio media vuelta y la dejó atrás.

Corrió y corrió. Dejando atrás la marca. Observó a su alrededor y le pasó el balón a Matt, que ni marcado estaba y él se acercaría a Tai, para confundir a la pelirroja. Ya estaban más cerca de la portería que defendía Kari, cuando el rubio sintió que la siempre dócil Yolei llegaba a jalarle la playera fuertemente y eso obviamente eso era una falta.

Tiro libre. Y ese lo cobraría Tai.

Acomodó el esférico. Le pegaría despacito porque su hermanita era la portera. Con elegancia le pegó al balón y este salió por arriba de Yolei, que brincó todo lo que pudo. Su hermana miraba con el ceño fruncido como se acercaba ese tiro, venía directo a ella, con un efecto medio raro porque iba elevado y luego bajó rápidamente. Y no lo vio venir.

―¡Kari! ―gritó Tai.

Había metido gol. Pero antes de eso el balón que pateó "suavemente" se impactó con el rostro de su hermana, que cayó enseguida y luego la pelota entró por la línea final.

2-0.

―¡Yo ya no juego! ―cuando se recuperó salió inmediatamente de ahí, no soportaría otro súper-mega-balonazo en el rostro, su integridad física estaba por encima de cualquier juego, era niña ¡Tai no debió pegarle tan fuerte a ese balón!

―Kari, le pegué despacito. Vuelve.

Ordenó, pero eso no lo acató su hermana menor que se sentó a lado del superior Joe en una banca.

―Y para que cada equipo quede con tres jugadores, yo acompañaré a los chicos ―señaló la banca ―adiós ―corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin ver atrás. Esa era su oportunidad para salir del juego.

―¡Izzy, noooo! ―gritó pero el pelirrojo ni volteó ―¡No tenemos guardametas! ―pataleó Tai.

―¿Y qué? ―Yolei tenía las manos en la cintura ―fútbol sin reglas…

―¡¿Qué?!

Esas mujeres sí que estaban locas, mira que querer jugar fútbol sin reglas contra puros hombres. Mejor era que se dieran por vencidas, ya iban perdiendo por dos goles y ni chance de anotar solo un gol.

―¿O te da miedo? ―Sora lo retó.

A él nadie lo retaba, mucho menos su novia.

―Ustedes deberían estar temblando.

Mimi solo corría, ni lastimada iba a salir, pero sus amigas sí. Era mejor renunciar. ―Sora, yo no quiero…

―Mimi, recuerda lo que te dije.

'Orgullo femenino'.

Tai tenía el balón, obviamente él no iba a recurrir a artimañas para ganar, ni lo necesitaba. Él solito podía ganarle a dos mujeres, no estaba seguro si contar a Mimi, ella solo corría.

Observó todo a su alrededor, eran tres damiselas, en peligro porque SU equipo ganaría. No podía jugar rudo y estaba seguro, con lo tiernas que eran, si Yolei se callaba era tierna, no iban a jugar sucio.

Entonces, con el balón en sus pies miraba al frente. No tenía por qué ser malo y usar la fuerza bruta, Sora era su amada novia y las otras dos sus amigas. Las tres eran mujeres, no merecían el trato rudo, sucio, tramposo del fútbol sin reglas.

De pronto se le fue el aire. Algo lo embistió. Un demonio con cabellos rojos. Sora lo había derribado. Su dulce, tierna, frágil novia. La damisela en peligro aprovechó su distracción tan galante y le quitó el balón, claro si no era tirándolo al suelo, no se lo quitaba.

―Gracias Tai ―y le tiró un besito. Esa cínica tuvo pantalones para lanzarle un besito, cuando sin piedad aprovechó su distracción y lo derribó.

Y entonces eso ya iba 2-1.

―Eres un asco ―Matt empezó a reírse de él ―te tiró una mujer ―Tai frunció el ceño ―que es tu novia…

Hasta Ken se estaba mofando de él. No era nada gracioso que una chica lo tirara al piso. Además eso era trampa… Como podía ser tan cruel con su propio novio.

Ellas tenían derecho hacer trampa, pero ellos no. Eso jamás.

Ni con esos métodos ganarían y qué bueno que metieron el gol de la honra. O mejor dicho el de la deshonra, por como lo anotó.

―Esto todavía no termina.

Nuevamente tenía el esférico en sus pies, ahora iba a tener cautela para que no lo derribara ni Sora y ni mucho menos Yolei. Corría en compañía de su equipo, la primera rival que se le cruzó en el camino fue su amada novia, pero él hizo un enganche y terminó por pasarle el balón a Ken.

Y esta vez fue él quien le tiró el beso cuando la dejó atrás.

Ken siempre tan dadivoso, le regresó el balón.

―¡Yolei haz algo! ―gritó desesperada Sora ―pero quítale el balón.

La de cabellos morados volteó hacia todos lados desesperada, buscando una varita para golpear al moreno en la cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente. Pero no había nada. ¿Y si lo pateaba?, no, no… eso era para más tarde.

BINGO.

Vio a Yolei de frente, ya estaba más cerca. Ella sonrió con malicia, desde esa distancia podía notarlo, de pronto la chica se levantó la playera que llevaba puesta, dejando al aire su… su brassier.

NO QUERÍA VER. NO DEBÍA VER. Con un brazo se cubrió los ojos, pero no dejó de correr, eso nunca. ¡Qué mañas tenían las mujeres!

―¡NOOOO! ―gritó cambiándose de lado, pero ella lo seguía como lapa con sus senos al aire.

De derecha a izquierda ella lo seguía. No tenía pudor alguno y eso que su novio estaba ahí.

Ken se quedó embobado viendo a su novia unos minutos, con la boca abierta. Luego se sonrojó y seguía sin poder cerrar su boca.

―¡Yolei, tápate! ―al fin había logrado reaccionar.

Y él comenzó a seguir a la chica para bajarle la playera.

Era como un trenecito. Tai perseguido por Yolei y Ken seguía a Yolei.

Tai no vio que el poste de la portería estaba justo enfrente de él, no quería ver más ropa interior, al menos que sea la de Sora. Y como tenía los ojos tapados no supo cuando frenar y mucho menos cuando tirar a gol. Terminó por chocar con la poste de la portería, dejando el balón a la deriva, que fue aprovechado por Matt y terminó anotando su segundo gol.

―¡GOOOL! ―brincó emocionada la castaña. Ella festejaría los goles de su novio, que eran toditos para ella, no importaba que estuviera en otro equipo.

―Maldición ―masculló Sora girándose hacia el lado donde provenían los gritos y el festejo ―Mimi ―sonrió… era una genio.

La castaña se acercó casi con miedo a su amiga, ella no estaba dispuesta a alzarse la blusa para distraer a los chicos.

―Matt es más peligroso de lo que creímos ―Mimi asintió con orgullo ―te tengo una nueva misión; distráelo.

―¡No me voy a alzar la blusa!

―No, no hablo de eso ―fue comprensiva para persuadirla ―puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando lo distraigas.

Tai conducía el balón a toda velocidad, Yolei en su afán recuperar el esférico nuevamente intentó alzarse la playera, pero Ken se lo impidió. Lo que no pudo impedir es que el moreno hiciera una mueca de desagrado ante el recuerdo, lo que hizo que Sora le quitara el balón y corriera hacia el otro lado de la cancha.

Ken dejó a Yolei y enseguida corrió para recuperar el balón, de los tres es el que más virtuoso a la hora de rescatarlo. La pelirroja maldijo cuando el chico se barrió y se lo quitó limpiamente, sí ellos tan honrados.

Ahora que su novio tenía el balón en los pies, ella podía recuperarlo así como lo hizo con Tai, ahora sin menos pena.

―No lo hagas ―paró en seco su camino cuando leyó las negras intenciones de la chica al ponerse las manos en la parte inferior de la playera. Yolei asintió con maldad, sí que lo hará.

Inmediatamente le dio la pelota a Matt, solo tenía Mimi cerca y Tai estaba muy bien marcado por Sora.

―¡Mimi! ―gritó Sora al ver a su amiga distraída viéndose las uñas. La castaña vio que Matt pasó por un lado de ella con el balón en pies ―quítaselo.

La chica persiguió a su novio, suspiró y se dijo para sí, que si Sora pudo tirar a Tai, ella puede hacer lo mismo con Matt.

El rubio corría bien quitado de la pena, las locas estaban lejos y no era tan imbécil como para que una mujer lo derribara, la que al parecer lo seguía era su linda y tierna novia. Le dedicaría otro gol de eso estaba seguro.

Mientras Mimi planeaba cómo derribar a su novio, las otras dos chicas se acercaban, por si lograban recuperar el balón. La castaña tomó impulso y saltó, gritando como guerrera, sin miedo y con mucha fuerza, encima de Matt, se sujetó por el cuello, pero le faltó peso y potencia a su salto, porque su fuerte novio ni se inmutó. Siguió su camino como si nada, pero la diferencia es que ahora él la cargaba.

―Pásame el balón ―el moreno hacia señas, estaba solo.

Y Tai no se lo dijo dos veces, él le pasó el balón. Porque cargar a Mimi estaba entorpeciendo sus movimientos.

Cuando recibió el esférico, sintió una carga hombro con hombro. Era Sora, se preguntó por qué era tan fuerte. Porque si lo pilla desprevenido, de nuevo hubiese besado el piso.

No le quitó el balón, ella hizo todo lo que pudo, pero él era más rápido. Sora había perdido la práctica. En un choque de sus piernas, en la mera disputa por el dominio del juego, la pelirroja cayó al suelo. Y él como buen novio que es, no iba a permitir dejarla ahí.

Dejando el balón a un lado, se agachó para ayudarla a levantarse, ella lo vio con una sonrisa y en un veloz movimiento de escurrió entre sus brazos... Le había robado la pelota.

Se alejó solo un poco y aventó el esférico lo más lejos que pudo, antes de que Tai se lo quitara.

―¡YOLEEEEI!

Y la de cabellos morado, entendió que tenía que ir por la pelota para meter un gol, pero Ken estaba muy cerca. Y todo sea por el equipo... Lo empujó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Sora agarró a Tai para no dejarlo correr. Matt estaba más lejos y Mimi también lo jaloneaba para que no caminara, o eso intentaba hacer.

Corrió mucho. Todo dependía de ella. Siguió corriendo y Ken tras ella. Si se llevaba el balón con los pies se lo terminarían quitando... así que como era fútbol sin reglas se agachó y lo tomó con sus manos.

―Ken, quitáselo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la de cabellos morados había anotado un gol con las dos manos.

3-2.

―Eso es trampa ―exclamó indignado.

Si no hacen artimañas no hacen gol. Aparte de malas, eran unas tramposas.

―Es fútbol sin reglas ―repuso triunfal la pelirroja.

―Eres un idiota Tai ―le reclamó el rubio ―primero te tira una mujer y luego te engaña.

―Pero yo creí que era de verdad ―bajó la mirada.

―Si este juego es sin reglas, ya sabes que van hacer todo lo posible por meter gol, imbécil.

Y si que eran capaz de todo.

El partido sin reglas se reanudo nuevamente, el balón lo tenía Matt, pero como era de esperarse Sora y Yolei lo marcaron. Una de cada lado, jalaron, casi lo tiran y lo pisan sin piedad con tal de robárselo, el esférico.

Sora corría con el balón a toda velocidad, con un gol más empataban el juego. Pero Tai le salió por la espalda y estiró todo lo que pudo su pierna para quitárselo, pero no pudo. Sora lo había pateado para delante y como le llevaba ventaja, lo recuperó. Y si era sin reglas, todo sea por la causa, la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura, para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, y la chica paró de correr.

Para Tai esa no era trampa si la comparaba con todo lo que ellas habían hecho.

Yolei estaba a su lado y Sora le dio un estupendo pase. Pero la Inoue avanzó con el balón, ahora sí lo conducía con sus pies. Sentía la presencia de Ken cerca, y si él hacía lo mismo que Tai, que todavía no soltaba a Sora...

Sin importarle siguió corriendo, pero el rápido de Ken ya estaba a su par, deslizó su pie para quitarle el balón, pero no pudo, estuvo cerca pero no lo hizo.

Sintió que sus hombros chocaron levemente y las piernas ya le estaban doliendo de tanto correr y de lo rápido que iba, no tenía condición física. Pero ella no se daría por vencida. Ken seguía recargándose a su hombro, iba a flaquear de eso estaba segura.

―¡MIMI! ―era su última esperanza, qué era lo peor que podía pasar.

Pateó hacia enfrente, donde estaba Mimi, y el balón le quedó en una posición cómoda para rematar.

Yolei cayó, no supo si porque sus piernas ya no respondieron o por la carga hombro con hombro de su novio.

Mimi supo al fin que era lo que se sentía tener el balón en sus pies, volteó hacia enfrente, todavía estaba muy lejos la portería.

―Matt, quítale el balón.

Solo por curiosidad se dio la vuelta y vio que los tres hombres iban sobre ella, sus dos amigas estaban en el suelo. Tragó saliva, la iba a lastimar y tenía miedo.

Lo mejor sería alejar el balón de su delgado cuerpecito. Volvió a girarse para estar frente a la portería, cerró sus ojos y lo pateó con toda su fuerza interior.

―¡Aaaah! ―chilló asustada cuando sintió que chocaban contra ella y la tomaban de la cintura.

Cerró los ojos asustada por el leve, pero exagerado por ella, impacto. Cuando supo que era Matt, abrió los ojos, si le hacían algo, ya tenía quién la defendiera.

Miró el balón. Botaba lentamente... Así a pasitos de tortuga.

―No puede ser.

Yolei y Sora estaban anonadadas.

Ken abrió los ojos impactado.

―¡Nooooo! ―Tai dejó de correr.

Era el gol del empate. Gol que entró a cámara lenta. Habían sido testigos del primer y único gol de Mimi.

―¡Lo hiceee! ―gritó emocionada, reventando los tímpanos de todos.

Aplaudió. Brincó. Gritó. Lo disfrutó al máximo. Luego se volteó para abrazar a su novio. Tenía que celebrarlo con él, era para él.

El rubio sonriente la recibió en sus brazos.

―Es para ti.

Sin decir nada tomó sus mejillas y desapareció la distancia entre los labios de ambos en un corto pero tierno beso, lleno de amor.

―Ya se pudrió todo ―vio casi con envidia la escena se su mejor amigo con Mimi ―ya se pusieron mamones.

Se dio la vuelta para alejarse y dejarlos solos, que no se detuvieran, tenían luz verde de seguir contando el dinero enfrente de los pobres.

Dejó de caminar cuando llegó a donde estaba Sora, que lo miró con dulzura. Claro, ya que lo había humillado bastante.

―¿Ya no hay más? ―Yolei aún ni se levantaba.

Tanto Ken como Sora negaron con la cabeza.

El moreno señaló a los románticos enamorados, tan abrazados, tan amorosos, tan ridículos y mamones.

―Ya lo arruinaron ¡ESOS DOS! ―señaló para ver si dejaban se besarse. Y los aludidos se separaron, oyó hasta donde estaba una risita, era la de Mimi.

―Qué amargados ―y sin soltar a Matt, siguió haciéndole cariños.

Tai salió de ahí y Sora tras de él.

―¿Te ayudo? ―preguntó con esa amabilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Yolei asintió. Y cuando estuvo de pie, le agradeció el gesto. ―Disculpa si me convertí en una bestia competitiva ―alzó los hombros con simpleza ―y sabes que se apodera de mí.

Ken rió. Era verdad. Nunca se sabía cómo iba actuar o reaccionar Miyako, y eso era lo que a él le gustaba: la caja de sorpresa que era la chica. Alguien tan serio y rutinario como él necesita cambios y sorpresas.

―Está bien ―le sonrió ―pero por favor no te vuelvas a levantar la playera nunca más ―se puso rojo con solo recordarlo.

―Si eso quieres, nunca más lo vuelvo hacer.

―Al menos en público ―se sonrojó más. Sabía a lo que iba ese comentario sugerente.

―Nunca más en público.

Y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, caminaron hacia donde estaba Joe y Kari.

―¿Y los demás?

―Tai se fue enojado y Sora fue tras él. Mimi y Matt desaparecieron ―habló el superior ―¿Vamos por algo de comer?

Y los tres asintieron.

―Tai. Tai. Tai. Tai. Tai. Tai. Tai. Tai ―nombró como un millón de veces para que el chico dejara de caminar, la esperara y sobre todo volteara a la verla ―si no me esperas, empezaré a gritar.

Y ahí lo tenía, el moreno la ignoraba olímpicamente.

Llenó de aire sus pulmones. ―¡TAAAAAAAAAAAI!

―¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?!

―Nada ―rió divertida. Al menos ya le dirigió la palabra y había dejado de caminar.

Puso sus ojos en blanco.

―No, ya en serio ―habló una vez que el moreno había comenzado a caminar ―perdón.

Ahora estaba frente a ella, la miró directamente a los ojos. ―Está bien. No hay problema.

Obvio si había problema, ella sentía su frialdad.

―Espera, aún no termino ―retrocedió un poco para que su novio la mira bien, no solo el rostro ―lo primero es que me perdones por competir contigo. La segunda es que me perdones por tirarte y ser una tramposa con deseos de ganar sobre todas las cosas.

―Ya te dije que está bien.

―Claro que no está bien. Me estas viendo diferente y eso no me gusta ―ladeó sus labios.

―¿Y qué te gusta?

―Buena pregunta ―le sonrió ―me gusta que me veas con ese brillo especial el tus ojos, con amor, dulzura y ternura. Me gusta que me beses, me abraces, me quieres como yo te quiero a ti.

»Me gusta tener un novio que es un excelente jugador. Que a pesar de que su novia le haga trampa, él siga jugando limpio. Me gusta que seas tan presumido cuando de fútbol se trata. Me gusta que me hagas reír, que siempre estés conmigo y sobre todo me gusta que seas mío.

Culminó y ahí apreció que Tai la estaba mirando como antes, así como a ella le gustaba.

―Y te gusta que tu novio sea el mejor y que nunca pierda en nada.

Ella asintió. Todo era verdad. Corrió hasta sus brazos, para abrazarlo y besarlo en los labios.

―Qué sería de un guapo, caballeroso, amable y simpático novio como yo ―la pelirroja reía por la gran modestia de su novio ―sin una estupenda y hermosa novia como tú.

* * *

―¡Hay que jugar Xbox! ―sugirió emocionado Tai.

La cara de espanto que hizo su hermana era una negación rotunda.

Izzy, que era amante de los videojuegos, mejor caminó de puntillas para escabullirse entre la gente, no quería ser parte de otra ronda sin reglas, porque conociendo a sus amigos serían capaces de sacarse los ojos.

Y logró salirse con la suya. Salió de la zona de guerra antes que lo obligasen a jugar otra vez.

―Será divertido ―trató de persuadir a los demás.

―Eso dijeron con el fútbol, así que yo no juego.

Joe que era el más prudente se hizo a lado.

―Qué aburrido eres ―lo miró con enojo ―¿Qué dicen ustedes? ―Tai miró a Yolei, Ken y Sora.

―¡Pero primero yo! ―Yolei ya se había acomodado en el sofá para jugar.

―Yo mejor voy con Joe.

―¿Dónde está Matt y Mimi? E Izzy.

Alzó los hombros, esa era otra buena pregunta. ―No sabemos de ellos desde la tarde ―a esas alturas solo quedaba Sora en la sala, claro junto con él y Yolei ―Izzy hace rato estaba aquí ―de seguro no quería jugar y se fue.

El moreno abrió la boca. Y su mirada mostró maldad, qué andarían haciendo su mejor amigo y Mimi, porque de seguro no estaban limpiando la playa. Par de insaciables.

En fin, luego los molestaría.

―¿Juegas con nosotros?

―Obvio.

Genial. La competencia se redujo a tres participantes, los más competitivos y a los que menos les gusta perder...

* * *

_Bueno, esperen a la secuela para ver quién gana, Yolei, Sora o Tai xD No mentira xD La verdad es que se corta la luz y caga todo el partido, sí..._

_No se pueden quejar, hemos publicado dos fics, ya cumplimos con nuestra dotación anual, y recién han pasado 10 días del año, miren que eficientes somos ;D_

_Bueno, chau~_

* * *

**_Row&Len_**


End file.
